clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Clans
Summary Clans *Clans are a feature where players can congregate and try to push themselves to their best potential while receiving and giving help from friends and competing with other clans, to prove their skill in Clash Royale. *Once you reach level 3, you are allowed to join or start a Clan. *Clans can have up to 50 members. *You can make Friendly Battles in a clan. You will not get any awards from them, nor will you lose or gain trophies. *In a clan, you are able to share replays from both your own battle log and TV Royale. 'Friends' * The Friends list allows players to see their Facebook/Game Center friends, access their profiles and other info, and battle with them. * Friendly Battles are available within the Friends List, just like in Clans. * Players can also see which of their friends are online/offline, a feature exclusive to the Friends List. Starting a Clan *It costs 1,000 Gold to start a clan. *You will immediately be promoted to leader of the clan. *Starting a clan or joining a clan for the first time will complete the Team Player Achievement which awards 100 Gems and 10 XP. Donations and Requests *While in a Clan, you are able to donate and request cards to clanmates. *You can request every 7 hours for cards of your choosing. You are allowed to request for any Common or Rare card you have unlocked. You get more donations as you get into a higher Arena as well as you can donate more cards too. **Epics and Legendaries cannot be requested. *You will receive 1 XP and 5 Gold for each Common card donated or 10 XP and 50 Gold or each Rare card donated. **At the starting price in the Shop, Commons and Rares are worth more to donate than it is to buy. For example, a Rare card from the Shop starts at 20 Gold. But if you donate it, you get 50 Gold, giving you a profit of 30 Gold. *Clan-wide donations are reset on a weekly basis. Clan Score *The clan score is calculated using the following weighting: Clan Settings *Clan Leaders can choose between three settings for "type of clan" when starting, which can also be changed later: **Open: Anyone can join, provided they have the minimum amount of Trophies required. **Invite Only: Players can request to join (provided they have the minimum number of trophies) and anyone invited can join regardless of the trophy limit. Clan Elders, Co-Leaders and Leaders have the position of power to decline requests. **Closed: The Clan does not accept new people joining unless they are invited. *The Clan Name is set at the Clan's creation, and cannot be changed later. *The Clan Badge can be set and changed to your desired design whenever you want. *Leaders, and Co-leaders (see below) can change Clan Settings, included required Trophy level and Clan location. *It is important to note that clanmates will NOT be kicked as a result of not having the minimum amount of Trophies. Clan Roles *There are four different roles within a Clan: Member, Elder, Co-Leader and Leader. **Members have no special privileges within a Clan. They cannot kick or promote, nor change the Clan Settings. ***This is the default role when you join a clan. **Members can be promoted three times: **Elders are the first level of promotion. They are able to kick members once every 20 minutes and invite or accept players to the Clan, but are not able to change the Clan Settings. **Co-Leaders are the second level of promotion. They can kick members and elders, recruit/accept players, and are able to change the Clan Settings. They can also send clan mail. **The Leader is, for the most part, the player who created a Clan, but they can demote themselves while promoting someone else to the role of Leader. They have the same privileges as Co-leaders, however, the Leader is the only player in the Clan who can kick and demote everyone, no matter the player's role. ***Transferring leadership of a clan will demote yourself to Co-Leader, and your desired player will take the Leader role. Daily Donation Limit *The Daily Donation Limit is a restriction which prevents the player from donating a virtually infinite amount of cards per day, which in turn prevents the player from earning large amounts of Gold and Experience per day. The Daily Donation Limit limits each player to donate a certain amount of cards a day; this limit is equal to 6 times your request capacity for Common cards (except for Arena 8, which is 200). For example, if you are in the Royal Arena, you are allowed to donate 180 cards, or 6 times the request capacity for Common cards in that Arena (30). As you enter higher Arenas, your donation limit will increase. **As a result of this, a player can only earn a maximum of 1,200 Gold and 240 Experience from donating cards per day. *Donating a Common Card counts as 1 card to this limit, and donating a Rare Card counts as 10 cards to this limit. *The Daily Donation Limit, as its name suggests, resets daily. Friends * Within the Social tab, one may also access a friend list. * This lists one's Facebook/Game Center friends, and shows which of them are online. ** For Chinese players, QQ/WeChat friends can be accessed here. * From this interface, the player may start a Friendly Battle with any friend even if they aren't in the same Clan, or they can spectate them in a battle. Friendly Battle *Friendly Battle is a feature that allows you to battle someone within your Clan, or against friends in your friends list from Facebook or Game Center. *To start a Friendly Battle, simply tap on the orange "Friendly Battle" button on the top-right of the Clan screen. You will be prompted to leave a message and choose the arena to battle in (you can choose any one up to and including the one you're in) before sending the request for the Friendly Battle. If you do not change anything, it will default to the message "Can you beat me?" and the arena that you're currently in. It will also show how many trophies you currently have. *Once you have left a message, your request for the Friendly Battle will appear in the Clan Chat. You can cancel this request anytime before another player accepts the request. Once another player accepts this request, the battle immediately starts. **While your request for Friendly Battle is active, you cannot change between screens (i.e. you cannot enter the Shop, Cards, Battle and Tournament screens). *If you are not participating in a Friendly Battle, you can watch one live by clicking on the "Spectate" button on the Friendly Battle message that will appear on the screen during a Friendly Battle. **Once watching, there is a special view, where you see 8 spaces for cards, which are flipped over, showing the cards that the players have already used - you cannot see a specific card until they have used it. You can also cheer for a player by clicking on a confetti button on their side of the screen that will make a small amount of confetti pop out there. **There is a number next to an eye, showing how many clanmates are spectating the match live. *Tournament Standard Rules apply to Friendly Battles, but as well as being capped, cards levels are matched even if the card is below the standard level. The rules are as follows: **King Level is level 9 ** cards are level 9 ** cards are level 7 ** cards are level 4 ** cards are level 1 **Sudden Death, or Overtime, lasts for 3 minutes instead of 1. *At the end of the battle, the results of the Friendly Battle are posted in the Clan Chat. *Friendly Battles will not change the participants' Trophy counts, will not award the winner with a Chest and Gold, or earn Crowns to open Crown Chests. History *On 29/2/16, the March Update increased the experience received from donating Rare Cards to 10 experience (from 5 experience). *On 3/5/16, the May Update increased the donations, requests and the daily donation limit based on the Arena you are currently in. It also improved Friendly Battles by adding the ability to watch one live. Previously, you could only watch a replay after the battle had ended. Also, it added a 20 minute cool-down time between kicking Members for Elders and lots of new badges. *On 19/9/16, the September Update allowed players to conduct Friendly Battles against their own friends from their friend list, even if their friends were not in their clan. It also changed the Clan tab's name to the Social tab, and modified the icon. *On 1/11/16,the November Update set cards below the Tournament Standard to Tournament Standard in a Friendly Battle, decreased the card request time to 7 hours, and made players unable to see the Elixir of their friend's opponent while spectating them. Also, the required trophy levels 3200, 3400, 3600, 3800, and 4000 were added as options for clan settings. Trivia *Even though you cannot request for Epic or Legendary cards, you are able to keep one Epic and Legendary card after maxing out the card. *If the leader leaves the clan without demoting themselves, leadership transfers to the most senior Co-Leader. If there aren't any Co-Leaders, then the most senior Elder takes the role of Leader, and if there are neither Co-Leaders nor Elders, then the most senior Member is the new Leader. *Some of the Clan Badges are national flags of some countries, and are used by many clans of the corresponding countries. fr:Clansde:Clansru:Кланы Category:Gameplay